


What I want to say

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Junkyu drunk dialled his ex.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What I want to say

Mashi was about to sleep. He's about to, he's already laying on his bed, eyes closed and breathing even. Today was supposed to be a happy day, he's supposed to be out on a date with his boyfriend and maybe they'll go to that newly opened restaurant at the downtown, maybe they'll hold hands while his boyfriend walks him home, maybe he's not here-- all alone and mending a broken heart. Only if that jerk didn't disappear all of a sudden then they'll be celebrating their 8th monthsarry.

He rolled on his side and hugged a pillow against his chest, he's supposed to be hugging him not this cold and soft pillow.

Stupid jerk.

He punched the pillow lightly and turned over to lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling, completely desiccant of any emotion.

Where did I go wrong? 

He blinked away the tears that are blurring his vision, he shouldn't cry, that jerk doesn't deserve his tears. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes again, desperate for sleep, he needs to escape from this thoughts that keeps on hunting him. He's feeling it already, that numbing sensation that you feel all over your body when you're about to finally drift to sleep when his phone rang. 

He reached for it on the bedside table and read the caller ID. 

What the fu--

There on the screen, the numbers written in bold, white and default font was his ex-boyfriend's. He stared at it in shock, why would he call all of a sudden? After almost 3 months of being M.I.A he'll just pop out of nowhere and disturb Mashi's peace?

The phone is still ringing and he's still not answering the call. To be honest he's just waiting for the other to hang up. 

The call ended. Mashi sighed, maybe he just accidentally pressed it, yeah, that's the only reason Junkyu will suddenly call him at about quarter to 12 in the evening on the day of their supposed to be 8th monthsarry. Yeah, that's just what it is. 

He doesn't know why he's still clutching on his phone but he also doesn't want to put it back on the table again. He checked his call history and saw that it's already 2 minutes after the last call. 

It means nothing. It's not intentional. Maybe he just forget to delete your number and accidentally clicked on it.

He looked at his phone one more time and to his surprise it rang again. 

Junkyu again. 

He's hesitant, he knows he shouldn't, maybe this is just another gimmick to get his hopes up and then disappoint him again. 

But what if it's important? What if something happened to Junkyu? What if this was an urgent call? 

He's having mental breakdown when all of a sudden his finger slipped and he accidentally pressed the answer button. Great. Now he has to talk to whoever this was because he was sure as hell that this isn't Junkyu. 

"Hello? It’s me."

Fuck. It's really him. 

"It’s been awhile… What’s up?"

Mashi willed his self to sound as nonchalant as he could. 

"Oh, I just… I just…"

Wait there's something wrong. 

He's sure that this is Junkyu but there's something in his voice. He sounds different and Mashi is trying to think of reasons why his voice will change all of a sudden.

There's no one talking and Mashi even checked if the call is already ended. It's not. 

He heard a sound from the other line, it's a bit muffled so he didn't get to understand. 

"Happy eight monthsarry."

Mashi almost dropped his phone. Did Junkyu just-- this is wrong. Why would he suddenly call and say that after neglecting Mashi for 3 months? He's not answering his calls and not replying to his messages, even his friends has completely shunned Mashi, so why? He literally left him hanging in the air with no sign of coming back. 

He's so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice the tears streaming down his face and has trickled on the screen of his phone. 

He felt lightheaded and his hands were shaking as he pressed the end call button.

He covered his mouth as he let out a silent cry. None of these makes sense anymore, if Junkyu doesn't want him then he'll never want him back. 

His eyes were puffy and he knows they're already red. Yedam will surely get worried when he sees him tomorrow. He's tired.

Tired of everything that was related to Junkyu. 

He brings nothing but pain and heartbreaks to him. 

He's not worth it.

He'll forget about him one day. 

With all these thoughts Mashi has finally fell asleep, phone still in his hands and a soft murmur of Junkyu's name as he finally gets his rest. Tomorrow he'll surely cry about this again but tonight, tonight he's done.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song What I want to say by acourve 😁 that's my favorite k-indie song


End file.
